


Ode to the Fingerstripes

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, i was going through some old files and found this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she’d been “investigating” Tim’s ancient metal file cabinet and found the manila folder marked simply, “NO.” in big, red ink across the front… it was just too good to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Fingerstripes

**Author's Note:**

> I found a flashdrive earlier today that had a lot of old fic in it. Some of those are absolutely terrible, but I liked this well enough to post it. I think I wrote it around the time that I wrote the other BG/RR stuff that is posted on here. Enjoy!

It… it really wasn’t any of Steph’s business. And she knew that. She knew that what she was doing was a complete, total, and utter disrespect and disregard to her boyfriend’s privacy, but she found herself not caring. 

Being around Batman for a few years could do that to you, really. 

When she’d been “investigating” Tim’s ancient metal file cabinet and found the manila folder marked simply, “NO.” in big, red ink across the front… it was just too good to pass up.

Steph sat herself down at one of his many antique wooden desks that smelled like lemon wood cleaner and opened up the folder that was offending her curiosity. 

This is not what she expected to find. 

It was a picture of Tim (she’d know that jerk anywhere) in a uniform that looked like the lovechild of his Red Robin uniform and Dick’s blue Nightwing outfit… mostly because of the fingerstripes. 

Hot fucking damn, those fingerstripes. 

Upon closer inspection, the file had something to do with Unternet? Tim had talked about this before. His friends Lonnie and Tam had accompanied him in here. 

Taking out her phone to snap a picture of her decidedly favorite costume of Tim’s (just in case he’d ever decide to get rid of the original), Steph decided that she’d suggest the addition of fingerstripes to his current Red Robin uniform. 

Because, you know, they seem practical. And they’d probably throw off a lot of villains with their sexiness, and that is totally a great advantage to have.


End file.
